


ждать

by novemberdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, i will bring my love to team ten into my next life, ino is badass and my ultimate role model and dont u dare no u are not allowed to disagree
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberdragon/pseuds/novemberdragon
Summary: Шикамару возвращается в Коноху и ждет Ино с миссии.





	ждать

Входная дверь открывается с легким скрипом, и Шикамару думает, что где-то у него должен был остаться пузырек со смазкой. Изнутри навстречу ему мчится крохотный ураган солнечной пыли и еле различимый аромат цветов, что Ино держит дома.  
И, конечно же, тишина.  
**  
Шикамару может передвигаться по её небольшой квартире с закрытыми глазами. Во-первых, она такой же планировки как и его собственная, положенная не семейным дзенинам. Во-вторых, он бывал здесь раньше (когда-то давно).  
Сняв у порога обувь, Шикамару делает четыре шага на кухню. В маленькой комнате, предназначенной для одного (хотя команде Асумы все равно удавалось уместиться там втроём) идеальная чистота. Ино почти никогда не оставляет квартиру в беспорядке, уходя на долгосрочные миссии, но порой ей не дают времени на сборы и одинокая чашка недопитого кофе может стоять на стойке неделями. Шикамару осматривается ещё раз, на всякий случай заглядывает в холодильник (пусто), наполняет водой стоящий возле раковины кувшин, и идёт в зал.   
На письменном столе аккуратной стопкой лежат заготовки для персонализированных взрывных печатей (Ино любит делать неприятные сюрпризы людям, которые хотят её убить, и это объединяет их с Тен-тен). Подлокотник дивана украшают несколько недочитанных свитков, развешенных на нём как бельё на веревке. В последнее время Ино начала увлекаться дзюцу, для которых её разуму не требуется покидать её тело («Меня теперь больше некому ловить, Шика», устало протянула тогда она. «Твои тени не дотянутся до меня из Суны».) Она изучает старые, давно не использовавшиеся приёмы Яманака, пытается усовершенствовать те, что уже знает. Усердие (или твердолобость) – всегда было её сильной чертой. Рядом с диваном книжный шкаф, заставленный другими свитками, и на ней Шикамару замечает единственную деталь изменившуюся с его последнего визита. Новая деревянная рамка с фотографией, очевидно сделанной самой Ино во время прошедшего летнего фестиваля, на которой Чоджи, Куренай и Мирай едят данго. Шикамару улыбается, глядя на их счастливые лица, и думает, что ту ночь он провёл в очередной раз пересекая границу со страной Ветра в компании не слишком разговорчивых АНБУ.  
На этой же полке стоит единственный горшок с цветами, который Ино держит дома. Узнав, что она переезжает в общие казармы из квартиры, в которой до сих пор жила с мамой, Шикамару подумал, что Ино заставит цветами все помещение. Конечно же, она не могла его не удивить.  
Аккуратно влив в горшок воду, Шикамару смотрит как жадно впитывает земля влагу. Под непробиваемым форменным жилетом, под украшенной конохским пламенем футболкой, под подобранной специально для него нательной броней (нововведение под руководством Шестого), под его зарубцевавшимися шрамами, в тугой комок стальной лески сжимается тревога.  
Ино ушла уже давно.  
**  
Он знал об этом. Из последнего телефонного разговора с Чоджи, например, пару недель назад. Чоджи рутинно доложил что с ним все в порядке, к Ёшино он заходил вчера после миссии, Куренай ждёт его на сегодня на обед, магазин Яманака открыт как всегда, а потом тихо добавил, что Ино оставила ему букет хризантем почти неделю назад, пока он сам был на задании. Шикамару тогда только хмыкнул, коротко рассказал о последних новостях Суны, пообещал скоро вернуться («Правда, ненадолго») и попрощался.  
По пути из штаба в квартиру, предоставленную ему для личного пользования самим Казекаге, Шикамару останавливается возле цветочного магазина и закуривает впервые за очень долгое время.  
(Большие, распахнутые бутоны недовольно качают головой, и их белизна словно укоряет его за летящий серый пепел.)  
**  
Ино придумала это после войны. Когда однажды Шикамару отправили на долгую S миссию, которая к тому же затянулась, и его (бывшая) команда чуть не сошла с ума, не зная куда он пропал.   
\- Слушайте сюда. Вот это, - Ино выкладывает на стол цветок с пышным бутоном и внушительным стеблем, - гортензия. Значит – миссия дольше месяца. Вот это – ирисы. – Цветок поменьше ложится рядом с первым. – От двух до четырех недель. Тюльпаны для коротких миссий. Хризантемы – неизвестный срок.  
Единственный цветок, который Шикамару узнал сам, Ино не оставляет на столе, а нервно вертит в руках. Чоджи буравит взглядом первые три, запоминая вид и запах.  
\- Это, конечно, не обязательно. И вряд ли официально разрешено, - она хмуро ухмыляется. – Но, если миссия классифицирована, и я не могу выпытать куда вы пропали у Шестого – дайте знать.  
Это просьба. Одолжение. Ино просит, чтобы остатки её команды, дали ей знать, уходя на опасные миссии, когда она может их ждать. Прошедшие через войну и потерявшие так много, ИноШикаЧо все ещё отказывается расцеплять крепко сжатые ладони. У Ино (да и у каждого из них) в глазах все ещё отражается бесконечное поле боя – бойни – и она отказывается терять своих друзей.  
\- Я запомнил. – Чоджи удовлетворенно кивает и тянется в свой боковой карман за пачкой чипсов. – Только кому-то из вас придется, для начала, подарить мне вазу.  
Ино улыбается самым краешком губ, а потом обещает отдать ему старое ведро.  
**  
Знал он об этом и этим утром.  
Шестой (он почти привык называть так Какаши-сенсея), вопреки своему обыкновению, не стал язвить и показушничать, а сразу протянул Шикамару папку и замер в выжидательном молчании.  
Шикамару, вопреки его обычной скорости усвоения информации, потребовалось несколько мгновений чтобы её осознать.   
\- Настолько плохо?  
\- Ну, Шикамару-кун, я бы не вызвал тебя так срочно из Суны, если бы мне не нужна была твоя помощь.  
Шикамару знает, что следующий вопрос прозвучит глупо, знает каким будет ответ, но все равно не может сдержаться.  
\- Когда боец в последний раз выходил на связь?  
Какаши смотрит на него темными, усталыми глазами, вглядывается, не выдавая все равно ни капли своего настроения. Отвечает медленно и взвешенно, отсчитав ровно каплю терпения Шикамару:  
\- На такого рода миссиях, мы не ожидаем что наши лучшие члены АНБУ будут отправлять нам регулярные отчеты.  
Черт.  
Но ответ Шестого и отрезвляет. Он прав. Ино одна из лучших. Ино заслужила своё место в элитном отряде. Он видел татуировку на её плече, видел однажды маску склонившуюся над могилой Асумы в час перед рассветом, видел злого Ибики, когда Коноха стала всё чаще нуждаться в Ино под другой маской, в другой форме.  
\- Шикамару-кун, - Шестой решает, что время для раздумий истекло, и продолжает беседу деловым тоном. – Мне нужна стратегия. Мне нужен каждый возможный вариант развития событий, а потом мне нужен тот, который наиболее удачен для нас. С корректировкой на способности Куницы, - так вот какое имя у Ино в АНБУ. – Жду тебя с отчетом.  
На секунду взгляд Шестого меняется, и Шикамару кажется, что он видит в них тревогу. Какаши-сенсею так же трудно терять детей, которых он помог вырастить.  
\- Понял.  
Когда Шикамару выходит из кабинета, в его голове уже не остаётся места для волнений. Ино где-то там, в стране Водопадов, и делает то, что умеет лучше всего. Шикамару тут, и он сделает то, что умеет лучше всего.

**

Но в конце концов, все что ему остается делать – это ждать. Секунды растягиваются в минуты, минуты в часы, а часы становятся днями.  
Шикамару ходит в штаб, обсуждает дела с Хокаге (уже другие, не те, что с пометкой «засекречено», о которых теперь будет заботиться АНБУ), обедает с Чоджи, обходит широкие владения Нара.  
Поливает единственный цветок в квартире Ино.  
(Возможно слишком рьяно. Вчера ему пришлось остановить себя, заставить отойти, потому что вода уже начала собираться в поддоне и отказывалась уходить с поверхности почвы.)  
Ночи он проводит в тени главных ворот, сливаясь с тенями.  
И ждёт.  
**  
Отряд одного бойца возвращается не в ночь и не на рассвете.  
Ино проскальзывает мимо чуунинов у ворот, скрывает своё присутствие с помощью дзюцу, глушит потоки чакры, и невидимкой добирается до офиса Хокаге ровно в полдень. Отряд АНБУ, охраняющий кабинет, подаёт ей знак, на который она отвечает особой комбинацией печатей, и её пропускают дальше.   
Какаши-сенсей притворяется спящим ровно до тех пор, пока она не опускается на одно колено перед его столом, и не вытаскивает из потайного кармана свиток.  
\- Лорд Хокаге.  
\- Мм, неприятности на дороге жизни? – ленивый взгляд из-под полуопущенных век, раньше всегда заставлял её теряться и путаться в словах.  
\- Скорее осиный улей в холодильнике. – Только вот она выросла, и теперь удивленно раскрытые глаза воспринимает как заслуженный комплимент. – Разрешите доложить?  
\- Секунду. – Хокаге делает почти невидимый жест рукой в сторону ближайшего окна, и Ино чувствует движение чакры скрытого там АНБУ. Это значит, что никто не войдет в офис в ближайшие двадцать минут. – Докладывай.  
Ино раскрывает свиток. О, ей есть о чём рассказать, хоть и сможет она это сделать лишь один раз, сейчас, в этой комнате. О чуть не случившемся конфликте с Водопадом не знает почти никто, а о том, что ей пришлось сделать чтобы его предотвратить будет знать лишь Шестой.  
А жаль. История получилась что надо.  
**  
От дневного сна Шикамару просыпается из-за лезвия куная, прижатого к горлу.  
\- Шикамару?! Когда ты вернулся?  
Голос у Ино потерянный и тревожный, но Шикамару, честно говоря, всё равно. Выбивать оружие из её рук прямо сейчас было бы плохой идеей, поэтому он просто размякает под тяжестью её веса (в полном обмундировании дзенина), и смеётся, задевая лезвие кадыком.  
\- Дурак.  
Кунай исчезает. Вместо этого, пропахшие дорожной пылью и влагой волосы щекочут его кожу, и крепкими объятьями сжимается вокруг плеч кольцо рук. Шикамару млеет от знакомого тепла, и сам тянется обнять посильнее.  
 _\- Ты дома.  
\- Я дома._


End file.
